


Tug Of War

by carolinecrane



Category: The Forsaken (2001)
Genre: Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, Held Down, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean keeps pushing and pulling to keep Nick there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug Of War

Nick’s hands close around his wrists, pushing and pushing him into the mattress, skin too hot when Nick presses his whole body against Sean’s and opens his mouth against Sean’s neck. Teeth graze along his skin, right at the tender juncture between chin and neck, and this is a bad idea, because Sean’s been bitten before, and it didn’t go so well for him that time.

Still, he doesn’t stop it, doesn’t push Nick away, because it’s _Nick_ , and with every day he gets closer to losing his control, that’s another day Sean gets closer to losing Nick. Losing his hands curling hard around Sean’s wrists, biting into his skin and leaving finger-shaped bruises that Sean will be able to see the next day. That he’ll be able to touch, run his fingers over them and push until he can feel the pain again, until he can feel Nick holding him down and pushing inside him.

Sean hisses at the sudden stretch and arches up harder into the chest pressing him down and the teeth still pressed against his neck, whispers _come on_ and even he’s not sure if he’s asking Nick to fuck him or to bite him. The truth is he’ll take either one, because if they don’t find Nick’s Forsaken in time, Sean’s going to find a way to make Nick bite him anyway.

The longer they go without a lead the easier Sean thinks it’ll be. He can feel Nick fighting the urge, feels the way his hands curl even tighter on Sean’s wrists as he tries to hold on, to hold out, until Sean’s gasping against the white hot pain/pleasure and pushing up into Nick, his wrists and his ankles the only parts of him still touching the mattress.

Still he pushes up and up and up until Nick’s panting and sucking hard on his neck, shoving Sean down into the mattress and fucking into him over and over, wet and sloppy and perfect. He comes inside Sean, collapsing on top of him and still pinning Sean’s wrists to the mattress above his head.

Teeth slide along his neck again, just a little sharper now, and Sean lets out a sound like he’s dying and thrusts up against the body holding him down. Even a couple weeks ago Nick would have laughed at that sound, would have called Sean a slut or accused him of being greedy, teased him for awhile before he got Sean off.

This time he just pulls back and _looks_ , eyes blown so dark it sends a shiver down Sean’s spine. He twists up anyway, feels his bones grind together when Nick lets go of his wrists with one hand and reaches between them to close a hand around Sean’s cock. His fingers are like hot steel, sure and strong and dragging Sean’s orgasm out of him, making him scream from the back of his throat and fuck up into the tight circle of Nick’s hand.

Even then he still wants more, wants Nick to keep pushing him into the mattress and take everything he’s got left. For a while he thinks Nick might; one hand’s still wrapped around Sean’s wrists, and Nick’s thighs are still clamped around his and pinning him to the mattress. His mouth is on Sean’s neck again, sucking at the bruise that’s already forming until Sean moans into the pain and twists up for more.

Then Nick’s mouth is gone, his hands and his body too, up off the mattress and by the time Sean pushes himself up on his elbows to look, Nick’s bare ass is already disappearing into the cramped hotel bathroom. Sean thinks about following him, thinks about pushing just a little harder and seeing if this is the time Nick will break. If this is the time he’ll pin Sean to the door or the sink or wherever, it doesn't matter, and sink his teeth into Sean’s neck the way he wants to.

The way Sean wants him to.

But they’ve had that argument already, and Sean knows if he pushes hard enough Nick will just stop fucking him altogether. Then one day he’ll wake up and Nick will be gone, and this time he won’t make it so easy to track him down again. So Sean lies on the dingy mattress and presses two fingers to the bruise on his neck, pushing until he feels the sharp burst of pain. He imagines Nick biting down next time, breaking the skin and infecting Sean with a disease they already know he can’t fight off.

Then he pictures Nick standing in the bathroom, struggling to hold down the monster inside him, and he almost feels bad about the way he pushes Nick for something Sean knows he doesn’t want to give.

When the bathroom door opens Sean looks up again, watches Nick cross the room and settle carefully on the other side of the bed. Like he’s not sure if he should touch Sean, and a shiver rolls through Sean at the thought that Nick’s still that far out of control. He rolls onto his side, crowds close until he’s pressed against Nick’s body, slides his leg over Nick’s thighs and curls around him to drag him forward.

Nick turns into him, gaze straying to Sean’s neck and his fingers coming up to trace the mouth-shaped mark there. His eyes are still dark with lust, but there’s something else now too, and Sean’s stomach turns when he sees the misery in Nick’s expression.

“We’re gonna find him,” Sean says, just like he does every single night, because they both stopped believing it awhile ago, but if that’s what Nick needs to hear to keep him with Sean, he’ll say it as many times as he has to.


End file.
